secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Gokul
Gokul is a magician from India who was a member of, and presumably the leader of, the Legion of Garuda. His first and only appearance was in The Legion of Garuda. Biography He can create illusions and summon images into the minds of his enemies. His group of people, long ago, performed a ritual that would defeat Kur. He lured the Saturdays by using an illusion of a young girl. He involves to help the Saturdays to destroy Kur if they could get the Flute of Gilgamesh from the Nagas. Once they got the flute and head to the ceremony, Gokul uses it and the flute begins to drain Zak's powers. However, it was revealed midway that driving Kur's spirit out of Zak will kill him, since he is Kur himself rather than someone possessed. Gokul tells them that Kur's powers were too great, angering the Saturdays (especially Drew). The Secret Scientists and the Nagas arrive to save him from being killed. Gokul makes illusions of stone walls, but the Saturdays and the Scientists knew it was illusions, but it is mixed with both reality and illusion, but Deadbolt can tell the difference. Once Deadbolt makes through the maze, he tries to save Zak, but Gokul destroys him by throwing a large spear. Gokul then creates an illusion of a gigantic hawk that scares the Nagas away, but Rani Nagi doesn't flee away. Gokul then creates an illusion of fire, but the Saturdays, the Scientists, and Rani Nagi save Zak from being killed. Gokul then gives up and escapes. Series Season 1= Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner Van Rook's Apprentice Cryptid vs. Cryptid |-| Season 2= The Legion of Garuda Quotes *''"Look it one more time."'' to Zak in The Legion of Garuda. *''"Come, don't be nervous, child. Your journey will be over soon."'' to Zak before the ceremony. *''"I'm sorry, but the danger of Kur is too great!"'' to Drew while he tries the ceremony keep going. *''"Think of more than just yourselves. You are condemning the world to ruin."'' A last ditch effort to stop Zak's parents from stopping the ceremony. Trivia *Gokul makes a few appearances in Season 1 episodes Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner, Van Rook's Apprentice and Cryptid vs. Cryptid all when a member of the Saturday Family is checking the crime database, he appears. This implies that he is heavily involved in crime or the Legion of Garuda has corrupted and become a crime syndicate *In Van Rook's Apprentice, he is seen as one of the criminals in the database when Drew is checking out information on Doyle, but a red line marks him as crossed out meaning that whoever programmed or owned that database believed him to be dead, (or defected from Argost's circle or co-conspirators, cohorts, allies and business partners). Whatever connection he has to Argost it would explain how Argost was able to find his way into one of the Legion of Garuda's secret base and secure the Flute of Gilgamesh, but would contradict Gokul's initial belief of Kur being long gone but it is possible that he connected himself to Argost's machinations to prevent the possibility of Kur's resurrection and his eventual defection and or faked death (before his appearance in Van Rook's Apprentice) is because he eventually believed that Argost would not succeed. *The name Gokul is a male Indian name generally meaning "Place where lord Krishna was brought up". People with name Gokul are mainly Hindu by religion and the name belongs to rashi Kumbh (Aquarius) and Nakshatra (stars) Sathabisham. *Gokul and Eterno are the only antagonists to ever appear in only one episodes outside of cameos and the intro (which Gokul does not even appear in); all other antagonists besides these two appear in at least two episodes. *Gokul is the only human antagonist to ever escape the Secret Scientists on screen, with all other known human antagonists being captures at some point or another (except for Doyle who defected, as he is Drew's brother), he is also the first human to demonstrate magic, fight the Saturday Family, Secret Scientists, and Naga all at once and is the first person to try and kill Zak and get away with it practically Scot free as he escaped before justice could be served. Category:Villains Category:Characters